


sign this sign that

by birdhymns



Series: Masquerade!AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by thegreatersea, who asked for naptime and masquerade au.





	sign this sign that

“Gods, how much more is there?”

Velvet gave Coco a sympathetic smile, lifted another pile of papers onto her desk, and pat her shoulder when she slumped over it with a groan. “I can forge your signature, you know.”

“An action of questionable legality,” Weiss murmured, somehow (barely) still sitting upright as they wrote, “but given the circumstances, I’m willing to look the other way.”

Coco gasped, an exaggerated shock on her face when she looked up to Velvet. “Did my ears deceive me? Did Weiss actually say they’d let that slide?”

“Must you blow everything up for theatrics?” they demanded, even as tired amusement flickered through them, hands moving still. “All I’m saying is that there is quite a few things left, and help here when it’s simply–”

“–simply, they say–”

Weiss glared. “Simply a great number of signatures that we’re planning on anyway, Velvet can help with this with little guilt. That’s all. Hardly anything to gasp over, Coco.”

“Just admit you’re tired, Weiss.” Resting her head on her hands with a rather toothy smile, Coco’s attention was now firmly fixed on them. “You want to get out of this as much as me.”

“Hardly.”

“That’s very convincing, bravo.”

Weiss took a breath to retort, but Velvet cut in, putting a hand out between the two. “Let’s just take that break now, mm? It’s hot, and we could all lie down a little while. Alright?”

They saw the steel rising from the folds of warmth, and wisely (and gratefully) agreed.


End file.
